Elysian: Dovahkiin
by Eraldinarama
Summary: Elysian ne sait rien des tourments de Bordeciel. C'est un enfant des bois, que la menace d'Alduin va faire sortir de l'ombre: il est le Dovahkiin. Altmer et Nordique, son enfance est trouble. Mais le Dovahkiin n'a qu'une mission: son existence est dévoué à la chute du dévoreur de Monde.
1. Chapitre 1: Helgen

The Elder Scrolls V: SKYRIM

ELYSIAN

(Elysian)

Inspiré par l'histoire de TES: Skyrim des Studios Bethesda.

_Bordeciel, 4__E__201. Sur cette province Nordique, deux fléaux s'abattent : une guerre civile entre les enfants de Bordeciel et l'Empire, mais surtout le retour du dragon légendaire Aldvin, revenu pour achever son œuvre : dévorer ce monde qui touche à sa fin._

- Tiens, vous avez fini par vous réveiller ?

_Qui… Où…_

- Vous avez essayé de traverser la frontière, pas vrai ?

- Oui, … Non, je suis…qui êtes-vous ? je répondais

_Un jeune nordique, blond, son armure est bleu…_

- Il est trop tard pour les présentations, mais sachez que vous allez mourir aux côtés d'Ulfric Sombrage, c'est un honneur.

_On se déplaçait, lentement, mais on avançait. Une charrette. Un convoi. _

- Maudit Sombrages ! Bordeciel se portait très bien avant votre arrivée ! Si la Légion était pas à votre recherche, j'aurai volé un cheval et je serai déjà loin ! Vous ! Oui, vous, l'Elf ! On ne devrait pas être ici, on n'est pas des Sombrages !

_L'autre hurle, il est nordique aussi… Brun…Qui…Ces gens…_

- Nous sommes tous des frères et sœurs de Bordeciel, acquiesça le blond.

_Un hurlement, un soldat…_

- Silence derrière ! Vous êtes prisonnier de l'Empire maintenant ! Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à parler !

_Les deux Nordiques se disputaient, mais je ne comprenais pas. Un homme est bâillonné à côté de moi. Il me regarde. _

- Et l'autre, c'est qui ? demanda le brun

- Un peu de respect ! C'est Ulfric Sombrage, Jarl de Vendaume et véritable Haut-Roi !

_Le brun… Il regarde l'homme au bâillon et lui demande sans cesse :_

- Mais où va-t-on ?! Si il vous ont pris, par Talos, où on va ?!

- Quelle importance… Nous allons être exécutés. Mais Sovngarde nous attend mes frères, nous mourrons en symbole, lui répondit le blond.

- Non ! C'est pas possible ! Je suis pas un Sombrage ! Non !

_Le brun panique…Le blond…je crois qu'il me parle…_

- D'où venez-vous ? Elf ? D'où venez-vous ?

- Je…Je viens… Des forêts de Bordeciel

- J'ai jamais vu d'Altmer dans les forêts. Vous avez dû prendre un sacré coup ! Et puis quelles forêts, hein ? N'importe quoi…se moquait le brun.

- Les gardes ne l'ont pas loupé. Ils étaient trop nombreux mais il s'est bien battu. Il a eu au moins 5 Impériaux ! Mes frères, nous arrivons. Les dernières pensées d'un Nordiques devraient aller vers son foyer. Et celle d'un Elf aussi.

_Un hurlement_

- Dépêchons ! Le bourreau attend ! Qu'on en finisse ! cria un soldat Impérial.

_Une ville…Des tours…Des soldats…_

_Le blond chuchote :_

- Regarder moi ça ! Le Général Tulius en personne ! Et les Thalmors ! Nous serons bientôt libres, c'est la fin du voyage. N'ayez pas peur

_Encore… Les cris des soldats…_

- Allez, on descend ! Chiens de Sombrages !

_Le brun hurle :_

- Non, attendez, non ! On est pas des rebelles !

- Affronte la mort avec courage, répondit le blond, agacé.

_Je me lève, je marche, je descends du chariot, j'attends. L'Homme bâillonné me regarde, le blond répond à son nom, le brun tremble, il court._

_Une flèche se plante dans son dos._

- Quelqu'un d'autre à envie de s'enfuir ? Vous, l'Elf, avancez ! Nom ? demanda sèchement un soldat Impérial.

- Elysian.

- De l'Archipel de l'Automne ?

- Bordeciel.

- Bien sûr... Allez, allez, dans les rangs !

_Je marche encore, je rejoins un groupe. Je m'arrête. L'homme au bâillon…Général Tulius…Sombrages… Tueur de Haut-Roi…Chaos…Arkay nous bénisse…Un bruit…Un tremblement…Une tête tombe…_

- Au suivant ! dit le Général

_Le bruit…_

- C'était quoi ça ? On continue, avance Altmer ! hurlait un soldat.

_J'avance. La hache du bourreau…la tête de celui qui était à ma place. Je tombe à genou, ma joue se colle au bois du billot. Ma forêt, mes arbres, mon ciel, Talos…_

_Le bruit, le vent, un cri…_

- Un dragon ! Faite quelque chose ! Gardes ! Tuer le !

_Les voix se mêlaient, les soldats paniquaient…Les épées sortaient des fourreaux, les flèches volaient. Moi, toujours sur le billot, j'ouvrai les yeux…_

_J'ai vu ses yeux. Je l'ai entendu. Un dragon… perché sur la tour, face à moi._

- Viens, Elf ! Suis-moi ! Vers le donjon ! On doit sortir d'ici, c'est notre seule chance ! me cria le blond

- Où…vas…-t-on… j'articulais péniblement

- Vite, vite ! Accroche-toi à moi et essaye de marcher ! dit-il, en agrippant mon bras

_Marche…Marche…Cours…Suis-le si tu veux vivre…_


	2. Chapitre 2: Ralof de Rivebois

**CHAPITRE 2 : RALOF DE RIVEBOIS****.**

« Ralof ! Ralof ! Il est réveillé !

_Il fait chaud, j'ai un toit au-dessus de la tête, je suis…dans un lit. Où…_

- J'arrive, Hod !

_Le blond. C'était la voix du blond. Autour de moi, du bois. Je suis dans une petite maison en bois. Peu de lumière. Peu de bruit. Un petit garçon me regarde._

- Laisse le tranquille, gamin. Désolé, c'est mon neveu. Bon, je crois que je peux me présenter maintenant, dit le blond, en s'asseyant sur le lit.

- N'approche pas, Nordique. Je dois partir, je répondis

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te veux pas de mal. Je m'appelle Ralof.

- Laissez-moi partir.

- Tu es chez ma sœur Gerdur, à Rivebois. Lui, c'est Hod son mari, dit-il en pointant du doigt l'homme qui l'avait appelé maintenant lui aussi assit près du lit.

_Ces gens ne sont pas hostiles. Je suis toujours en vie… Qu'est-ce que tu dois faire ?_

_Dit leur comment tu t'appelles. _

- Je m'appelle Elysian.

- Et tu vis vraiment dans les bois ? me demanda Ralof. Tu nous as dit ça, sur le chariot. C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Dans le sud.

_Hod me regarde. Fixement. _

- Ralof ! Ouvre les yeux ! C'est un Thalmor ! Un infiltré ! Il nous tuera quand on dormira.

- Hod ! Laisse le parler !

_Les Thalmors, les Thalmors…_

- Vous ne savez rien, rien, RIEN…je bafouillais

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je crois que tu vas devoir parler, dit doucement le blond.

_Sa main se pose sur mon épaule, ne me touche pas..._

- Alors mon ami, parle ! me dit doucement Ralof

_Ils pensent que je suis un Thalmor._

- Je ne suis pas un Thalmor, je ne suis pas un Thalmor… continuai-je.

- Oui, d'accord, d'accord, on se calme, tu n'es pas un Thalmor. Nous, on ne les aime pas beaucoup. On se bat contre eux. Et contre l'Empire aussi. Ce sont eux nos ennemies.

- Mon père était un des leurs. Un agent des Thalmors. Il est mort, je lui chuchotai.

- Raconte, dit Hod, plus brutalement

_Non, attends. Ne dit rien. Va-t'en. Oublie tout ça, retourne chez toi._

- Pourquoi tu as si peur, Elysian ? demanda le blond

- Ouais, moi qui croyais que les Altmers n'avaient jamais peur… De rien, ni personnes…Avec leurs grand airs…ricanait Hod

- Tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas comme eux ! Tu crois qu'ils auraient envoyé sur le billot si c'était un Altmer ? Non, les Altmers sont plus minces, tu sais, plus sec. Et ils n'ont pas les yeux bleus, non ?

- C'est vrai qu'il est…fort pour un Elf.

- Et il est avec nous, maintenant. Elysian, tu te rappelles pourquoi ils-t-on prit, les Impériaux ? me questionna Ralof

- Oui, je voulais aller à la Cité Impériale. Combattre à l'Arène. On m'a dit que je pouvais.

- Oui, si tu veux te faire tuer, rigola Hod

- Attend, tu l'as pas vu se battre ! rétorqua le blond. Je te jure ! Ils ont du s'y mettre à au moins 4 pour le maîtriser. Et avec son katana, il a embroché 2 soldats d'un coup !

- Tu ne connais pas l'Arène ! J'ai vu des gens d'ici tenter leurs chances et revenir en plusieurs morceaux, c'était pas beau à voir. Et puis, il n'a pas l'air bien méchant.

_Mais qui êtes-vous ? _

_Hod ne me lâchai pas des yeux. Je soutenais son regard. Il ne me faisait pas peur._

_Je me redressai sur le lit. Je me levai. _

- Elysian, où tu vas ? dit Ralof en m'imitant.

- Je pars, répondit-je sèchement.

- Non, pas question. Tu restes là. Hod me barrait la porte.

_J'agrippai le nordique par le col. Ralof surgit derrière moi_

- Arrête ça ! Lâche-le !

- Alors laissez-moi partir ! je hurlai.

_Ralof poussa son beau-frère et ouvra la porte brusquement. Hod le regardait faire, étonné. Je marchais vers la lumière de l'extérieur, regardais toujours droit devant moi. Je ne connaissais pas Rivebois. Et on m'avait tous pris. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de marcher sans sentir mon katana taper contre ma cuisse. Je m'y ferais. Pour l'instant, j'ai juste besoin d'aller loin, loin d'ici. Je sortais du village, les gens me regardaient._

- Attends, mais attends !

_Le blond…_

- Je suis libre maintenant et je m'en vais, lui répondit-je

- Hé !, haleta Ralof, tu marches drôlement vite ! On peut parler, quand même ! En plus tu me dois une pinte d'hydromel !

- Une… ?

- Laisse tomber. Je t'ai aidé, là-bas, non ? Tu me dois bien ça !

- Je te remercie de m'avoir aidé. Voilà, adieux.

- Non, non. Est-ce que tu pourras m'accompagner à Blancherive ? Ce n'est pas très loin mais je me sentirais plus rassuré…Je n'aime pas être seul, en fait. Alors, vu que Hod ne bouge pas de Rivebois, je…enfin voilà, tu peux le faire, non ?

- …D'accord,… Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire là-bas ?

- J'ai parlé à Hod du dragon de Helgen. Il m'a dit que je devrai en informer le Jarl de Blancherive, qu'il soit au courant.

- Le…Jarl ?

- Oui, le gouverneur de la chatellerie si tu préfères.

- Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que tu dis.

- On aura tout le temps d'en parler autour d'une table à la taverne de la ville ! Maintenant, on y va !

_Ce bruit... _

_Ce tremblement…_

- Oh non, pas encore, dit Ralof en regardant le ciel. On ferait mieux de courir se cacher.

_Trop tard. Il était là. Le battement de ses ailes secouait les arbres, le vent était de plus en plus fort. Mais je n'avais pas bougé._

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, me cria Ralof, enfoui dans un buisson.

_Les gardes de Rivebois accouraient, dégainant leurs arcs. Mais rien n'y faisait. Les flèches se plantaient dans sa chair, mais en vain. _

_Il continuait à planer au-dessus de moi, en rond. Il se posa. J'étais toujours bien là._

_Il n'y avait plus rien autour de nous._

_Un garde me mis une épée dans la main._

« Talos vous garde, me dit-il en s'éloignant »

_J'avançais vers lui. Il se redressa et fendit l'air d'un cri qui fit trembler la terre, mais j'avançais encore. _

_Rien ne m'arrêtera maintenant. Je sais. _

_Je courais, vite, j'accélérai. Le dragon baissa la tête, il allait cracher, un souffle de feu qui détruirait tout, comme à Helgen. _

_Je sautais sur sa tête, le chevauchant. Il se débattait mais je serrais mes jambes autour de son museau de toutes mes forces. Il faisait balancer son long cou tout en hurlant. Je soulevais l'épée au-dessus de son crâne, essayant de trouver l'équilibre. Et l'enfonçais._

_Les yeux de la bête se mirent à sursauter. Il n'y eu plus aucun cris. Il vacillait. Je m'accrochais à ses épaisses écailles pendant qu'il s'effondrait de tout son poids dans un bruit assourdissant._

_C'est fini. _

_Mes mains restaient crispées. La poussière se soulevait encore. Je descendais, comme on descendrait d'un cheval et regarda le dragon inanimé qui gisait là. Je n'arrivais pas à lui tourner le dos. _

_Non, ce n'est pas fini_

_Le dragon se consuma. Sa peau s'embrassait et virevoltais en petit morceaux dans les airs. Mais quelque chose d'autre émanait de la carcasse désossée. _

_Ma peau brûlait, pourtant, le dragon n'eut pas le temps de cracher son souffle ardent. Des rayons de lumières dansaient, et s'approchaient de moi. La brulure, elle était en moi, maintenant…_

_Ces choses…me tuent… _

_Je ne pouvais plus bouger, il n'y avait plus que les lumières, je hurlai_.

_Je brulais de l'intérieur, un brasier, dont mes os seraient le bois qui l'attise_.

« Elysian ! Qu'est ce qui se passe… hurla Ralof »

_Puis tout s'arrêta. Les lumières, elles n'étaient plus là. La brulure non plus, juste une chaleur. Dans la poitrine._

_Je tombais à genoux._

« J'y crois pas… s'étonna Ralof. Tu l'as tué.

- Non, c'est pas possible ! s'exclama un garde, C'est pas possible ! On peut pas tuer un dragon ! Les dragons meurent pas !

- Vraiment ? demanda Ralof. Regarder ça, c'est votre dragon, dit-il en pointant les restes du monstre. Vous le trouvez vivant, vous ?

- Non, pas vraiment, répondit le garde.

- Elysian, ça va ? me questionna le blond

- Oui…je balbutiais

- Viens, on retourne chez moi, tu vas te reposer et…

- Non, à Blancherive, tout de suite, répondit-je.

**NB:** Bonjour et merci d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre des aventures d'Elysian.

N'hésiter pas à laisser un review afin de donner votre avis et des conseils pour la suite, toutes les critiques peuvent être constructives!

**Petite précision:** Les monologues intérieurs d'Elysian ne sont pas encore très développés, je souhaite garder le personnage encore un peu secret: il est sous le choc, ses pensées sont brumeuses et il ne comprend pas à quoi il est confronté et le fonctionnement de la société Nordique. Sa pensée se construira plus par la suite.

J'espère que mon histoire plaira aux fans francophone de Skyrim!


	3. Chapitre 3: Je vous écris de Blancherive

**CHAPITRE III : JE VOUS ECRIS DE BLANCHERIVE**

Ralof Auberge de la Jument Pavoisée

BLANCHERIVE

Hod et Gerdur de RIVEBOIS

Mes chers Hod et Gerdur,

Je vous écris de Blancherive pour vous informer qu'Elysian et moi sommes bien arrivés. Nous sommes maintenant à la Jument Pavoisée, on y a loué des chambres. Elysian est déjà couché, moi, je suis à une table et je déguste une bonne pinte d'hydromel. J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop inquiété en entendant parler du dragon qui a attaqué près du village, en tout cas, heureusement qu'Elysian était là ! Vous auriez dû voir ! Il est monté sur la tête de la bête et lui à transpercer le crâne avec une épée qu'un garde lui avait donné ! Puis, pleins de lumières m'ont aveuglé et sont rentrés dans Elysian ! Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'était. Et lui non plus. Il est un peu dépassé par tout ça.

Ensuite, nous avons été le plus vite possible à Blancherive. Heureusement que je connais un peu la ville… Nous avons foncé droit sur Fort Dragon. Il y avait beaucoup d'escaliers à monter et une fois tout en haut, juste à la porte du château, un garde nous a stoppés. Je lui ai dit qu'on devait parler au Jarl car on venait de se faire attaquer par un dragon, il nous a laissé passer.

Une fois à l'intérieur…Magnifique. Tout en bois blanc, immense. Le plafond était tellement haut… Au milieu de la salle, un feu énorme et derrière, le Jarl sur son trône. Nous sommes allés à sa rencontre, mais une Dunmer en armure de cuir nous menaça. Le Jarl lui demanda de se retirer et nous écouta. Elysian lui expliqua qu'un dragon avait détruit Helgen. Il semblait inquiet et demanda conseil à Proventus Avenicci, son chambellan. La Dunmer était d'accord avec nous, elle voulait envoyer des troupes à Rivebois mais Avenicci pensait que cela allait attiser un conflit, enfin, je n'ai pas vraiment compris. Au final, Le Jarl envoya des troupes vers Rivebois et nous remercia. Les soldats devraient être chez vous bientôt et vous serez en sécurité. Il demanda aussi à Elysian d'aider Farengar. Farengar, c'est le mage de la cour, et il veut l'envoyer chercher une tablette qui indiquerai le lieu d'un cimetière de dragon aux Tertres des chutes Tourmentées, près de Rivebois. Elysian a accepté, bien sûr. Mais personnellement, cela ne me dit rien qui vaille. Je déteste les grottes, tours, et je crois que vous le savez déjà. Enfin, Jarl Barlgruuf a promis une récompense. Je pense qu'il prend cette histoire de dragon très au sérieux.

Nous partirons demain matin à l'aube, j'accompagnerai Elysian jusqu'aux Tertres, je le raccompagnerai à Blancherive et je partirais pour Vendaume. Je dois prendre des ordres auprès d'Ulfric. Je ne sais pas quand je serais de retour à Rivebois. Le plus tôt possible, j'espère. Je sais que vous n'approuvez pas mon engagement auprès des Sombrages, mais nous devons lutter pour nos terres et nos valeurs.

Je tacherai d'être prudent.

Je vous embrasse

Ralof


End file.
